Robotic Kiss:: BonnieXFreddy -fnaf-
by FluffyGerbil
Summary: In an effort to sort out his heartache and confusion, Bonnie Bunny speaks with Foxy the Pirate. Bonnie was certain that he loved Chica, but after last night's events, he's not exactly sure who his heart belongs to. Maybe his true destiny is to be with a certain bear...?


Bonnie fell to his rump on the stage, a saddened look in his eyes. He collapsed backwards with a sigh, allowing himself to lay across the hard stage like a ragdoll. This was terrible, horrible. How could he have never noticed? He could feel himself blushing somehow, although he had no live flesh on his face to blush. He was relieved that Chica and Freddy were absent from the room, and that Foxy was in sleep mode behind his curtains as usual. Bonnie felt sick and fluttery all at once. He lifted his hand and placed it over his chest...he knew that technically he had no heart, but that somehow he was still capible of feeling heartache.

His mind rested on the thought of how everything was before last night. He loved Chica with a passion, despite whether or not she realized it. He dreamt of kissing her, if only he wasn't tied to this damned machanical body. But he came to the conclusion that tapping his bunny muzzle against her vibrant beak would still feel good, even if it wasn't the same as being able to lock lips in a human body. He could imagine how soft her hair would be, and her skin as well. But it had been so long that it really didn't matter now. He had fallen for her in her animatronic casing. The worn, stained yellow fleece on her body, her striking purple eyes. She was so beautiful, regardless of being a robotic chick. Bonnie wanted to strum her a song on his bass. He wanted to spend all night with Chica where neither of the others could disturb them. He could admire her all he wanted, and sit dreamily in the kitchen as she got to work. None of the animatronics could smell very well anymore, afterall, they had no nostrils, only their paranormal senses. But Bonnie remembered the scent of pizza vividly, and would imagine it as he watched Chica bake and mix dough.

He felt a mental smile. Why did things have to complicate so much over the course of one measly night? Most everything was good within the pizzeria before 2:00 AM yesterday, exactly 22 hours ago. Apparently Freddy decided to leave early tonight, taking his mobility as a way of getting a fresh breath from all the havoc, as Bonnie was doing. Bonnie wasn't complaining, though. He admittedly needed time to himself to recollect his thoughts. The nightwatchman could have the night off if he wanted, Bonnie didn't care. He felt like crying although it was physically impossible for him to produce real tears. In place of the salty, clear tears living humans were blessed with, all he could dispense was cheap oil. It was cold as he felt it running down the sides of his eyes. It moistened the dried blood around his eye sockets, leaving a stale iron smell wafting around the air. It was probably stronger to people, but to him, the scent was subtle. Comforting even.

It took him back to the night weeks ago when Chica was crying against his chest over something rather unreasonable. But he took the moment to comfort her and rub his static hand down her back as oil tears began to wet the lilac fabric of his torso. They had been through such an emotional toll-every animatronic in the building-that no one except for their fellow band mates understood. Not even the watchman who observed them every night through the cams. Bonnie turned his head to the stage camera, now remembering its existence. What was that watchman thinking, looking at Bonnie sprawled across the stage floor on his back like a broken toy? He sat up, sighing once more. He wanted someone to talk to. He needed someone who could help him, but neither Chica or Freddy would do. Foxy wouldn't have been Bonnie's first choice, but it was evident now that it was his only choice. He hoisted his heavy metal frame up and off of the stage, making his way wearily towards Pirate's Cove.

With time, he gathered enough spirit to pull back the velvety, star-sprinkled curtains enclosing the animatronic fox. A yellow eyed flickered dully, then two...

"Foxy...?" Bonnie called beneath his breath. The pirate's body emitted several stressed machanical sounds before allowing him to respond.

"Y-yes, l-laddy..." Foxy said, concerned.

Bonnie pushed the curtains open wider, holding his head down. He now focused at the ground. "I just...needed to talk to someone. Y'now, about Freddy and what happened."

Foxy nodded sympathetically, his jaw hanging loosely. Sometimes people just needed someone to listen to them and let them know they care. The fox knew this by heart.

"Ah, right. Bon'," Foxy said, with less stuttering now that his gears were starting to warm up, "The lil' lass told me what she saw. I can't say I'm suprised-" Foxy choked up a bit as Bonnie's head shot up hastely.

"You knew he liked-?"

"Yes, boy. I knew. He cared a lot about ye, and he didn't know how to say it without ye changing yer opinion of 'em." A short silence passed. Foxy rubbed his exposed arm with his hooked hand akwardly. He gazed at Bonnie, whose eyes were now soaked in oil and blood. The pirate gestured in the rabbit with a beckoning hook. "E-eh...why doncha' c'mere and have a rest next to ol' Foxy, eh? And you can tell me what happened...ifn' your comfortable, that is."

Bonnie looked back over his shoulder, then stepped into the cove, closing the curtains behind him. If Freddy or Chica happened to come by, they would probably assume he was in the supply closest or in the hallway, and that Foxy was still in his slumber mode. Bonnie sat next to Foxy and looked at the gold stars on the hemmed portion of the dark indigo curtains. It was the closest thing he had seen to a real night's sky in quite some time. He stretched and folded his arms behind his back as he leaned gloomily against a back wall.

"I'm not sure where to start. First off, I had no idea he was even...you know..."

"Gay?"

"Yeah." Bonnie murmured. "Or that he liked me more than just as a band mate. He was always just like...a big bro, or a head honcho. Just my boss. I never thought that in all these years, he would do anything like that." Bonnie felt a suprising bit of relief flow through him as he revisited the moment with Foxy. He told him everything, every little detail, until he reached the moment where Freddy found him on the floor in the backroom. "I don't know why it stopped working. It just did, and I felt a jolt of burning electricity from my shoulder down...like something short-circuited." He pulled his arm out from behind his head and looked at it curiously for a brief period of time. "I just-screached. My speakers blasted out in pain. And I heard running...then Freddy peeked backstage and found me."

Bonnie reflected on the moment thoughtfully. The big bear had rushed to aid Bonnie, falling to the ground beside him. Bonnie looked into Freddy's eyes, his own squinting in pain. He could remember the expression of dread on Freddy's face lucidly. One of his eyes was in black-out mode, the other widened in absolute shock. Freddy's crystal blue eye illuminated in the dark room, flashing pale white light onto Bonnie's malfunctioning body. He had been writhing in anguish as the burning sensation spread like wildfire through his entire left side, before he locked onto Freddy's gaze. It was soothing to him. Bonnie sat, quivering for a moment, as he watched Freddy carefully lean over him. Freddy put his hand on Bonnie's upper arm, trying to calm the violent trembling. Of all the animatronics, the jovial bear was most knowlegable in the machanics of their motorized bodies, both endoskeleton and exoskeleton. Bonnie just hoped that he could be repaired as soon as possible, as his pain was becoming almost unbearable.

Foxy listened thoughtfully as Bonnie continued to explain the happenings of the previous night. "H-he...removed the exoskeleton portion of my arm and began working on my wires. I felt a little vulnerable." A large section of his endoskeleton was completely exposed; he only hoped the bear knew what he was doing. Bonnie remembered looking up into the camera, exhausted. Was anybody else watching?

"Ah, he's a good captain, Bon. I know he would never remove it without reason. He's a smart one and a loyal one"

"I know...I know he would never try to hurt me. I know he's a good guy and that he wants us to be safe. I just didn't know he liked me in that way. I must have been so occupied rivaling you-uh, no offense-over Chica, that I was oblivious to his feelings about me."

Foxy looked away periodically, trying to keep chill about the whole Chica issue. Afterall, Bonnie had come to him of all people for help. He nodded sympathetically. "He's liked ye for awhile, lad. I could tell he has."

"I just was never prepared for him to say..."

"...S-say...?"

"...That's when Chica walked in. She must have heard me screaming from the burning." Bonnie brought up, trying his best to avoid Freddy's exact words in front of Foxy. "She was standing in the doorway. I don't know how long she was standing there. But I could tell by the shock on her face that she had seen enough." Bonnie's stare fell to the floor. He unfolded his arms from behind his head and started to rub them together nervously.

"What...what do ye think she saw, laddie?"

"I don't think, I know what she saw. She saw me on the ground, backed against the backroom wall...multiple pieces of my exo' were removed; scattered around the place. He was leaning...towering...over me. He was nearly in tears. Then came in close to my ear...and he whispered," Bonnie cleared his throat. He couldn't spit out the words. Foxy rested his cold, metal hand on the purple rabbit's should in efforts to comfort him.

"It'd be alright, matey. Take yer time."

Bonnie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting his head hang back. He allowed a few peaceful moments pass by before continuing. "...please don't leave. I love you. I love you."

Foxy's ears twitched and his head shot up alarmed. He looked at Bonnie, who resembled a contemplating child at rest, oil dripping down onto the floor from his eyesockets. "B-Bonnie?! I didn't, I-I mean I'm not leaving ye, but I-"

Bonnie realized Foxy's misinterpretation of his quote, and corrected himself promptly. "Calm down. That's what Freddy said. To me."

A wave of relaxation washed over Foxy. It was just a stupid misunderstanding. Bonnie wasn't in love with the pirate fox, but Freddy was in love with Bonnie. Foxy tried to smile contently, if only his broken jaw would allow it. "Bon', love be a wonderful thing. Ye should take this in a good way."

"Yeah?" he replied softly.

"O' course. When somebody loves ye, they'd risk themselves to keep ye safe n' sound. They think o' ye everyday and everynight. You own a piece o' their heart." Foxy looked down happily, "Why, if I had a gal o' me own, and I loved 'er so, I'd stop at nothing to keep her happy as can be. I'd sing her pirate shanties and cradle 'er in me arms gentle like a baby. And I'd call her me beauty..."

Foxy's dreamy expressions cheered Bonnie up, as he curiously listened to the fox's wishes. He would like that, too. Someone to call his amore, to sweet talk, to love. He thought of Chica, who was probably down the hall giving the nightwatchman a hard time. And then he wondered where the big bear himself was at. Freddy must be feeling so terrible now. Bonnie stood, Foxy watching as the Rabbit unexpectedly approached and opened the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

"Where ye be headin', boy?"

"I'm going to find someone." he said determinedly.


End file.
